Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a plug connector.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a transmission cable and an electronic device are usually connected by a connector to transmit signals. The connector includes a plug connector, which is a male end, and a socket connector, which is a female end, for being connected with the plug connector. As to a prior plug connector, a casing of the plug connector is an integrally molded iron casing in which a the set of terminals is located, wherein conducting wires for signal transmission of the transmission cable are connected to the set of terminals in the iron casing by which the iron casing achieves electromagnetic shielding effect with respect to the set of terminals and the transmission cable. In addition, some plug connectors are injected with glue within the casing to achieve water-proof function.
Whereas, in the prior plug connector, it is very complicated to assemble the set of terminals and a transmission cable in an integrally-molded casing. Furthermore, after assembled, the assembled product needs to be transported to a glue-injection factory for the subsequent glue-injecting process, which consumes manpower and time cost.